Non-volatile memory generally refers to any memory or storage that can retain stored data even when no power is applied. Exemplary non-volatile memories include flash memories, which are widely used in memory cards and USB drives to store data and to transfer data between a computer and other digital devices, such as cameras and mobile phones. Flash memories often implement floating gate transistors, which generally include a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) capacitively coupled to a number of secondary gates (such as control gates). Because the floating gate is electrically isolated from the secondary gates, any charge trapped on the floating gate is retained for a long period of time without any power supply. Charge stored on the floating gate can be altered by applying voltages to source, drain, and/or secondary gates. Nanocrystal charge trap structures are currently being explored for providing the charge trapping region in the floating gate, as such structures can improve charge retention, operate at room temperature, and facilitate quick access. Although existing non-volatile memory devices implementing nanocrystal charge trap structures and methods for fabricating such have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects